


Give Me A Poison Apple, So I May Sleep Forever

by Kaizoku_Musume



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining Sherlock, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Musume/pseuds/Kaizoku_Musume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Poison Apple, So I May Sleep Forever

This is not a fairy tale

If it was  
I would be the knight in shining armour  
And you would be the damsel in distress  
(Did you know that damsel can be used  
For both males and females?)  
Or you would be the knight and shining armour  
And I would be the damsel in distress

But this isn’t a fairy tale

Because at times I am both  
And at times you are both

And I have never heard of a fairy tale  
Where one character has taken on both roles

So this is not a fairy tale

Even though we stalk the streets of this city  
As though they were the woods of a dark forest  
Even though we take on our enemies  
Like we were battling dragons

This is not a fairy tale

Because I am yours  
And you are mine

But not in the same way

Because I love you  
And you love me

But not in the same way

This is not a fairy tale

Because I thought  
We’d be together forever

But then you found yourself a princess

This is not a fairy tale

And what I mean by that is  
This is not my fairy tale

Because you have you princess  
And I used to have you  
But not in the same way you now have her  
Not in the way I wanted

And now I’m left staring  
At the empty spaces you used to fill

Wondering where  
My damsel in distress  
My knight in shining armour  
My happily ever after  
Has gone

This is not a fairy tale

Because on fairy tales  
Only the villain  
Doesn’t get a happy ending

So what about me, then?

When you love her  
The way you never loved me  
When you touch her and hold her and kiss her  
The way you never touched or held or kissed me

When you went to build a life with her  
By leaving the one you had with me behind

Where is my happy ending  
Without you?

This is not a fairy tale

Even though all I want to do  
Is bite into a poisoned apple  
And sleep for eternity  
Rater than live  
Without you

This is not a fairy tale

This is your romantic novel  
And my tragic play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm especially proud of this Johnlock poem of mine; I think it's the best I've done yet. And I know I've written a lot of angsty stuff. I'm sorry, I'll try to crank out some more fluffy works.


End file.
